neo_naruto_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuraishi Uchiha
Kuraishi is the second son of Senshi Uchiha who adopted him as a kid. He used to be a cheerful little kid who knew when to have fun and when to get serious. As a child he wished to become the leader of the clan like his foster father, though the post of Hokage did not interest him. As time passes by, and Kuraishi goes through a lot of stuff in his life..he turns into a true Uchiha as he grows up. Silent, Deadly. The youngest leader of the Uchiha clan, along with his brother..him being one of the two heads of the Uchiha clan, a system followed for the first time since the time of the Legendary Uchiha brothers- Madara and Izuna Uchiha. Biodata DOB - 7 November Gender -Male Affiliation -Konohagakure Blood Type -A+ve Clan -Uchiha Clan Family- Brother - Shinime Uchiha Sister - Kira Hatsuke Uchiha Foster Father - Senshi Uchiha Father - Guardian of Fire(Real name unknown) Chakra Nature -Lightning Release, Black Lightning Release, Fire Release Kekkei Genkai -Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan, Darkblood Sharingan. Tools- Kotetsu Chakra Sabre(The sword wielded by Izuna Uchiha) Story Kuraishi was adopted by an Uchiha family when he was still a baby. His real father belonged to a family who guarded the seal of the Holy dragon-from which the Fire chakra evolved, and was known as The guardian of Fire. He and Senshi Uchiha were childhood friends, and due to this friendship Senshi adopted Kuraishi. Kuraishi grew up with his brother and younger sister without knowing any of this. He was equally skilled as any other Uchiha in the clan, infact better than most of them. Due to his abilities, respect for Senshi and love for him, the clan accepted him warmly. But his life changed completely after his father and mother were murdered mysteriously. In his dying moments Senshi gives his adopted son his own sharingan, which doesn't take much time to turn into a Mangekyou Sharingan as Kuraishi watches his father and mother die in front of his eyes. Personality Kuraishi usually has a cheerful nature as a child, but being raised by Uchihas can turn serious too. He's calm, and doesn't lose his temper no matter how much mocked. His brother and sister are the only ones surviving of his family, so has a protective attitude towards them. Has many people he can call as 'friends', but nobody understands him as deeply as his brother. Strengths Kuraishi's agile, and thus is able to dodge many attacks just by movement. Also spending a lot of time in the training has given him great speed, for which there was a time when it almost matched with a Namikaze in his batch. He somehow has great Chakra to energy conversion ability(Chakra Moulding), a kind of that hasn't been seen since the time of the Senju Brothers, causing his jutsus to give greater damage than same jutsus cast by others, although his chakra amount is not as enormous as an Uchiha. His chakra only reaches enormous quantities when it merges with the dragon's chakra when it is sealed in his eyes. Appearance With an average height for a guy of his age, Kuraishi has lightly tanned skin like his brother and straight jet black hair with bangs hanging on one end of his forehead, and eyes of the same color. As he grows older, his hair becomes slightly longer from the bak, along with change of expressions and build. Doujutsu of the Dark- The Darkblood Sharingan In the Naruto Universe, Kuraishi is the first one to actually come in contact with a Holy beast of an element. It is said that the god tree had 5 branches, the trunk of which became the Juubi and the branches became the 5 beasts from which the 5 elements evolved. These beasts were sealed and guarded by some ancient clans for centuries, until Kuraishi finds out the path to the land of the Holy fire beast, whose seal his real father was said to be guarding. Full of hatred and lust for revenge, he comes in contact with the beast..which he manges to defeat, creating history and being the first in the world to have the Darkblood Sharingan, the reason he was also called as the 'Darkblood Dragon' of Konohagakure.